<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High School Bullies by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657677">High School Bullies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral, not romantic - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:39:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick saves you from being bullied.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High School Bullies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick followed the steady stream of students into the school. It was just another day at Gotham Academy for him. He had his friends and he had his favorite classes. Being Bruce Wayne’s adoptive son help some privileges for him.</p>
<p>He got invited to the best parties. The girls threw themselves at him. He had a pass from being bullied. He basically coasted by in school. He had no worries.</p>
<p>You on the other hand weren’t as lucky as Dick. You didn’t have a famous billionaire for a father. You didn’t get the same protections. And we’re the punching bag for the school. It had gotten to a point where you were prepared for someone to shove you into your locker.</p>
<p>Real original.</p>
<p>And of course, none of the teachers were ever around to see it. No one wanted to help you either for fear of repercussions. You didn’t blame them too much for it, who knows what you would do if faced with this same situation.</p>
<p>This morning you made it early enough that you didn’t get shoved into your locker before first period. As you went you saw Dick Grayson laughing with his friends. He glanced your way and smiled at you. You almost tripped over yourself, but quickly recovered and hurried on to first period.</p>
<p>It was lunchtime when your bullies surrounded you and began shoving you back and forth. There were other kids standing back watching or laughing. You felt like crying, you could feel the tears stinging your eyes.</p>
<p>You fell to the ground and curled into a ball trying to protect yourself as they continued their assault with their feet.</p>
<p>“Hey!” You heard someone shout. The group shuffled out of the way and you felt gentle hands on your back. “What the hell is wrong with you all?!” You recognized the voice, it was Dick. “Come on,” his voice was soft as he spoke to you.</p>
<p>He helped you up and led you down the hall to an empty classroom. He pulled a first aid kit out of a drawer and got to work with the few cuts and scraps. “You don’t have to do this,” you whispered.</p>
<p>He paused and tilted your head up so that you were now looking at him. “Yeah I do, what they did to you was horrible. How often does this happen?”</p>
<p>You shrug, “Every day?”</p>
<p>He made a noise of disgust, “Leave it to me, they won’t bother you anymore.” You wanted to argue and tell him not to worry about it, but you had a feeling he wouldn’t take no for an answer on this.</p>
<p>The following day you weren’t shoved into a locker. Instead, Dick appeared with a huge grin on his face. “So you won’t have to worry about those bullies anymore. They’ve been expelled.”</p>
<p>You nearly dropped your books, “What?”</p>
<p>“Let’s just say the principal received a video and now they’ve been expelled,” the two of you began walking down the hall together.</p>
<p>You couldn’t quite believe it. You were free. “Thank you,” you told him. “You really didn’t have to.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did. So, me, you, lunch today?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” and Dick was right. No one bothered you after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>